Harry Potter and The Daughter Of Hogwarts
by SylviaCater
Summary: Harry is going into his fifth year at Hogwarts, and he's having nightmares about a girl being tortured, worse yet, in Diagon Alley, he starts to hear voices calling for his help, only to find no on there? Plz R&R! Changed the Rating 4 chapters 2 come
1. Disclaimer and info

Disclaimer and info!  
  
Okay, I've FINALLY been working on it again! (Since I found the disk with the story on it behind my bed, how it got there, I don't know, it might have slipped out of my folder of stuff.) Harry Potter and the Daughter of Hogwarts is FINALLY in the works once again, with a rewritten beginning up and in the works, since I didn't like how I started it in the beginning of the school year, so Sylvia is introduced to Harry and them later, and it also shows where he starts hearing her voice and having nightmares. (Why must I be so cruel to the poor kid!)  
  
Okay, I'm doing something now that will be annoy to some, but a refresh to other Harry Potter fans. Every so often, at the end of my chapter, I might put a Quote from one of the four Harry Potter books of the movie "Harry Potter and The Sorcrerss's Stone", I have a favorite out of them all, but I'm saving that for later. Now, in a great once in a while, I might put a quote from one of the books in the chapter I put up, and the first person who finds it, gets a sneak peek at one of the VERY LAST chapters of the fic, as soon as I finish it. So far, I only have one finished, since I only had ideas for that one. WARNING: The chapter at the end that I have done gives away MOST EVERYTHING about what happens in the end, so, I'm warning you now, if you don't want to read it, fine by me, I'll come up with something else I'll let the winner read, or they can decide, from anything from this story and THE SEQUEL to this, which I have already started, suffering from an overload of so many ideas for that, that I had to write it in order to help me get ideas for this fic.  
  
Okay, now for the disclaimer!  
  
Since my name is not J.K. Rowling, and I have no part in Warner Brothers(, I don't own Harry Potter and the rest of the character from the series/show, or anything associated with the story, minus some of the up coming stuff in the chapters of my fic. I do however own the mysterious figure that is in Harry's nightmare in the story, who's name will be revealed later, and I do own Sylvia.  
  
BTW, my old fic is still up, but I'm not sure if anyone can get to it anymore, since they took the "Harry Potter Author Fics" Category down, but I'm able to get to is, so, if you've never read it before, and you want to see how I had it before, be my guest, just leave a review, or if you're not able to, send me an e-mail @ MiddleBaby67@msn.com. Enjoy! ^.~  
  
(~ Sylvia Cater ~( 


	2. Nightmares and Wishes

Sylvia looked up, outside her window, as small as it was, and through her teary eyes, she saw a star, it was blinking furiously. Sylvia sniffled, whipped her nose across her torn and tattered sleeve, and stood up from the hard cold floor, limping over to the window, she looked out it, still gazing up at the star.  
  
"Star light, star bright," Sylvia began, her voice croaking because of the screaming, "Wish I may, wish I might, have this wish, I wish tonight." Sylvia thought of a wish, as foolish as it may have seemed, but it was her only hope... "I wish Harry Potter could help me.." Sylvia mumbled, looking up at the star. The star's blinking started to slowly down, until it stopped completely, it blinked once more, then faded away. Sylvia smiled slightly, but her smiled faded quickly when the door opened. She turned around to see a figure stood there grinning.  
  
"Here I come little one," The figure said, holding a whip in his hand. "Now, I'm giving you one more chance, give in, or die."  
  
"I'll never give into you." Sylvia croaked, "Or Voldemort."  
  
"Have it your way." The figure said, snapping the whip against the cold stone floor, then approached Sylvia. 


	3. Krum and Granger in Diagon

"Boy! Get down here! This instant!" Harry shot up from his bed, he was drenched in a cold sweat. He held his head in his hand and closed his eyes. It was the third time that week that he had had the same kind of nightmare, the same girl, the same room, but this one was different, he tried to engrave picture of the dream in his head as much as possible, to recall back on them when need. "BOY! NOW!" Harry heard his Uncle Vernon shout. Harry jumped out of bed, and ran downstairs.  
  
"Yes Uncle-" Harry was cut short, there, in the middle of the living room, stood Remus Lupin, one of the former Defense against the Dark Arts Teachers at Hogwarts, with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley, as fat as ever, all huddled into the corner.  
  
"Harry, good to see you again." Lupin said.  
  
"Umm, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, surprised, but all the same, smiling, happy to see him.  
  
"I've come to pick you up, Dumbledore requested that you stay with Snuffles and I for the rest of the summer." Lupin said with a smile, and a wink.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, "May I go Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"I don't care! Just get out of here!" Uncle Vernon said, referring mainly to Lupin. If Harry wasn't standing right there, he would have laughed, but a grin would suffice, which was also a grin that showed he was happy of the approval.  
  
"I'll be right back." Harry said, running upstairs, skipping two or three steps as he went along. "Hedwig." Harry said as he reached his room, "We're going to see Sirus!" Harry said, then let him out of his cage, taking out two pieces of parchment, his quill, and ink bottle. In one, he wrote to Ron as of his whereabouts, then the second one, he wrote to Sirus, telling him there're on their way.  
  
Within minutes, they were out of the Dursley's house, and on their way to Diagon Alley, to take care of Harry's school supplies for this year, Dumbledore having given Harry's letter to Lupin.  
  
In Flourish and Blotts, Harry was looking through his list of books to take care of, and he had almost all of them when he looked at the last book in his list, and it read, "Hogwarts, A History" Harry looked up from the list and looked around for Lupin, who was out of sight. Then Harry looked back down at his list. He just shrugged, and looked for his last book.  
  
Harry went and paid for his things and turned around to leave, he ran into someone, literally.  
  
"Watch it!" Harry heard has he ran into them, the both of them being knocked to the floor, the voice sounding familiar. Harry looked over at the person he had just knocked down. There, on the floor, was his old friend from Hogwarts, since the first train ride, Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said, jumping up.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ron said, standing up brushing himself off, "Did those muggles let you come?"  
  
"No," Harry said, grinning, "Lupin came and got me, I sent an owl to you before we left, I'm going to be staying with him and Snuffles."  
  
"Cool!" Ron said, helping Harry pick up his books, "Hey, why do you have a copy of Hogwarts, A History?"  
  
"Wasn't it on the list?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not on mine." Ron said, taking out his list, showing it to Harry, who read it over.  
  
"That's weird, because mine said to.." Harry said, taking out his list, showing it to Ron..  
  
"Well, maybe you're gonna need it for something else." Ron said, handing the list and his books back to Harry.  
  
"Thanks" Harry said.  
  
"Hey, Hermione's here, I met her at the Leaky Cauldron." Ron said, the moaned, "And Krum's with her."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Harry teased.  
  
"Oh shut up Harry." Ron nearly yelled as the headed out the door.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Mr. Potter and his little side kick." A shrewd voice said behind them as they turned from Flourish and Blotts. That voice could only belong to one person, Servers Snape, the Hogwarts Potions Master. "I expect you are buying your school supplies?" They turned around to face him, he was a scumy as ever, he had a box under his arm, labeled, 'G.D.A.' "You two best find your little friend, Miss Granger, she appears to be with the Bulgarian Triwizardry Champion, and he appears to be more fascinated with her than when he left Hogwarts." Ron Grit his teeth, then the both of them turned and left Snape there, grinning, know he had hit Ron's soft spot.  
  
"I swear, that Snape," Ron said, clenching his fist tight, "he'll get his.."  
  
"Come on Ron," Harry said, giving him a pat on the back while trying to keep himself and his book balanced, "Lets get the rest of our school supplies and find Hermione and Krum." Ron nodded, the looked at Harry.  
  
"Umm, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want some help?"  
  
"Please?" Harry asked, his books almost toppling over, and him falling to the ground with them. Ron took half of the books and they went on.  
  
Harry....Help me....  
  
Harry stopped, and looked around, then behind him.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear that?" Harry asked, looking back at Ron.  
  
"Hear what?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry.  
  
"Nothing, I'm probably hearing things." Harry said, shaking his head, and they continued on. When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Lupin and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting by the fire, talking.  
  
"Harry," Lupin said, standing up, "How would you like to stay with the Weasleys instead?" Harry smiled and replied,  
  
"That'd be great!"  
  
"All right then, it's settled!" Mr. Weasley said, standing up,  
  
"Go on and take your stuff to Ron's room."  
  
Later, after Lupin left, with a letter for Sirus from Harry, Harry and Ron were walking down Diagon Alley and saw something they though they'd never see. Hermione and Viktor Krum, walking down Diagon Alley, holding hands.  
  
"Ron, calm down." Harry said, as he held him back from attacking Viktor. "Ron! Stop, he's about two times bigger than you!"  
  
"So?!" Ron nearly shrieked, fighting against his friend's grip.  
  
"Ron! Stop!" Harry said, "What would Hermione think if she saw you acting like this?" Harry said, thinking quickly. Ron stopped and glared back at Harry, shaking Harry off of him. He looked back, and the two were gone.  
  
"Dammit." Ron muttered.  
  
"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Harry asked with grin.  
  
"No, I don't kiss my mother, thank you!" Ron said in a huff. Harry laughed. "And are you turning into Hermione?"  
  
"Are you trying to hit on me?" Harry blurted out, making his and Ron's faces go beet red.  
  
"Harry!" Ron shrieked. Harry and Ron remained silent the rest of the walk back to Leaky Cauldron.  
  
  
  
At the Leaky Cauldron, the Weasley's, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, and Harry were eating when to door opened.  
  
"Harry, Ron!" Hermione's voice was heard as she ran over to the table, "I missed you over the summer, how are the both of you?"  
  
"I'm good." Harry said cheerily, Ron didn't answer. Harry kicked him under the table. Ron glared at him and mumbled,  
  
"Fine, just peachy."  
  
"Hey, you guys! I brought someone with me!" Hermione said excitedly, "Come on in Viktor!" Then, Viktor Krum came in, smiling.  
  
"Hello everybody!" Viktor said as he entered standing next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey Viktor," Harry said cheerily, "Good to see you again."  
  
"It's vonderful to see you again Harry Potter." Viktor sad, shaking his hand, "It's nice to see you again as vell Ronald Veasley, or do you prefer Ron." Viktor said, then looked around at the rest of the Weasleys, Ron remaining silent. "This must be you vamily."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Viktor." Mr. Weasley said, "Please, both of you, take a seat." "Thank you Mr. Weasley." Hermione said as Viktor grabbed a few chairs.  
  
"So, how was your summer?" Mrs. Weasley asked before takin a bite of her corn.  
  
"It was wonderful!" Hermione said, "I went to Bulgaria to visit with Viktor and we had a wonderful time! He showed me around and we went swimming and went star gazing-It was absolutely wonderful!"  
  
"Yeah, I bet Vicky made it 'absolutely wonderful'." Ron mumbled under his breath, only to have Harry kick him under the table again, receiving a glare from Ron.  
  
"I can tell!" Harry laughed, sending a side way glance at Ron, who looked as stubborn as ever, eating his dinner. Viktor came back with the chairs and Harry and Fred moved over, Hermione sitting next to Harry, Viktor sitting next to Fred.  
  
"Viktor said I could go back next year and invite you and Ron." Hermione said to Harry, "Since I missed you so much."  
  
"Have you guys had anything to eat?" George asked.  
  
"Yes, we just finished eating at the new restaurant they just put in, The Leviosa Dinner, their food is fantastic." Hermione said, "But thank you." The rest of the meal conceited of talk of the summer, Quidditch, and the upcoming year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, is anyone ready for bed?" George yawned stretching as he stood up.  
  
"Here, here!" His twin responded, following suit of his twin.  
  
"Where are you staying Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"I'm staying here at the Leaky Cauldron with Viktor," Hermione said, then added as and after thought "But we have different rooms of course!"  
  
"All right!" Mr. Weasley said, standing up, the rest sitting doing the same, then parted to their rooms, the twins sharing a room, Ginny having her own room, Mr. and Weasley sharing a room, and Harry and Ron sharing a room.  
  
"Can you believe her?" Ron said as soon as the door was shut, " 'It was absolutely wonderful', 'we went swimming'."  
  
"Oh stop it Ron," Harry said, getting into bed, "You're just jealous of Viktor."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron nearly yelled, seeming shocked, even though Harry knew other wise, "You've GOT to be kidding! Me! Jealous of Viktor Krum! HA!"  
  
"Why wouldn't you be?" Harry said grinning, "You like Hermione, and since you didn't make you move, Viktor's gone in for the kill." Ron remained silent.  
  
"Even if I WAS jealous," Ron said, crawling into bed, "I wouldn't be angry."  
  
"Yes you are." Harry said under his breath.  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"Night Ron!" Harry cut off Ron, then the light went out, Ron muttering under his breath. 


	4. Back To The Burrow

Wow! This took a while to write! Okay, you know the drill, I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione, The Weasleys, Viktor, anything in the books, or anything in Diagon Alley, but I DO own Sylvia, and the mysterious figure. Please Read and Review, and BTW, will someone pretty, pretty please, read my Song fic, "A Moment With Jay" It's a preview to the sequel to "Harry Potter And The Daughter of Hogwarts". It goes along with "A Thousand Miles" By Vanessa Carlton, so, please read and review that? =)  
  
Also, I still need people to send in charas for the fic, for the upcoming chapters, the info I need for the characters is in the reviews for my first copy of "Harry Potter and The Daughter Of Hogwarts" , please check it out, and help me out here, Iris, my friend, and I are running out of ideas for charas and my phone books falling apart. (Okay, maybe it isn't falling a part yet, but I need some help here!) Please, be kind! =)  
  
CONTEST ALERT!!!!!! I've done it! I've done something VERY similar in the chapter like in one of the books or the movie! The first person to find it and e-mail me (MiddleBaby67@msn.com) will get a choice between, a preview of the Sequel, and help me name it, or, they can read one of the ending chapters to this fic! In order to win, you need to tell me, the part in the chapter, the book/movie it's in, and what part of the book/movie it's in! Good luck! And Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sylvia huddled in the corner screaming as the whip struck, each time seeming to be even harder each time it hit her back.  
  
"You had the chance to save yourself, but now you must suffer! Spoiled brat! Your father won't be too happy." Shrill screams continued to fill the dungeon of the hollow castle. Finally, they stopped, and soon, so did the snap of the whip, the door of the dungeon opened and the figure walked out, laughing to himself.  
  
In the dungeon, Sylvia lay on the floor, barely conscious, the pain the only thing keeping her awake, but the pain very slowly began to fade, a light emitting from underneath her shirt. She was breathing hard, the back of her shirt slashed, the blood from her slashes spilled slowly onto the floor.  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled, shooting up from his bed, covered in a cold sweat. His scar stinging, rather than burning, on his forehead. He touched his scar, in the middle of his forehead, was hot. He winced, his head hurting as his finger tips barely grazed it. He took a few deep breaths and looked out the window he slept under, the sky was clear, the stars plainly visible.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ron stirred, sitting up, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.  
  
"N-Nothing, just a -a bad dream, that's all, go back to sleep." Harry said.  
  
"All right, g'night mate." Ron said, then, slumped back down on his bed, turning over and falling back to sleep. Harry stayed awake, his head in his hands, breathing hard, trying to grasp his dream, the only thing he could see was the girl on the ground, blood coming from her back.  
  
...Help me....please..Harry.....  
  
Now Harry knew that he wasn't hearing things, it was girl from his dream calling for help, but, how could he help her, he doesn't even know where she is?  
  
Harry didn't get much more sleep that night, if he fell asleep, he would be half a sleep, then see a flashback of his nightmares, each time, he would shoot up, breathing hard. So, at about 5 o'clock in the morning as the sun started to rise, he gave up the idea of anymore sleep and got out of bed, getting dressed, going downstairs, and sitting at a table, a plate appearing before him.  
  
"Yolk eggs, bacon, and toast please." Harry yawned to the plate. No sooner had he requested his breakfast, had it appeared on his plate. He picked up his fork and spoon, and started eating.  
  
By the time Harry had finished his breakfast Hermione was coming out yawning and stretching.  
  
"Good morning Harry." She said, sitting next to him, "What's up with Ron?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Harry lied.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Umm, if you want to know what's wrong, go ask him, I'm just going to do my best to stay out of this," Harry said, "He probably isn't even awake yet, I don't think, I'll go check." And with that, Harry stood up, and headed back to his room, he walked in, and saw Ron, just starting to wake up. "Morning Ron!" Harry said, loudly, making Ron jump , and roll out of bed onto the floor.  
  
"What the bloody 'ell was that for?" Ron near yelled, remembering the time, as he stood up, pulling himself out of the messy bed sheets and blanket.  
  
"To wake you up," Then Harry grinned, "I'll be right back."  
  
"All right mate." Ron said, stretching and yawning loudly.  
  
"He's up." Hermione looked up from her seat at the table, studying her hands, which were folded on the table, she smiled, and nodded her thanks, then headed upstairs. Upon reaching Ron and Harry's room, Hermione knocked.  
  
"You know, you don't have to knock to come in." Ron said from his suitcase at the other end of the room. Hermione looked at Ron oddly, just shrugged it off, and entered. "So, what were you up so early for?" Ron asked, his back still to Hermione, thinking she was Harry, Ron yawned again and stretched, then pulled off his night shirt, A quiet gasp escaped her lips, Ron not hearing her. Hermione felt her cheeks flush, from both embarrassment and nervousness. She suddenly felt like turning on heel and running, but then remembered what she was there for. Suddenly mustering up enough courage, she cleared her throat, then said timidly,  
  
"To talk to you, Ron." Ron jumped, and spun around, looking surprised at Hermione, the his expression hardened.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Ron said, turning back to his suitcase.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried.  
  
"What do you want!" Ron yelled, turning back to Hermione angrily.  
  
"I want-I want-" Hermione stuttered, her eyes tearing.  
  
"Well, spit it out!" Ron spat, not seeing the tears forming in her eyes. Then Hermione, turned and began to run.  
  
"Hermione! Wait!" Ron said, his solid expression softening. Hermione stopped at the door, her hand on the frame. "I'm sorry. So, what is it?" Ron asked, walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It-It's nothing, really.." Hermione said, rubbing her eyes, looking back at Ron smiling, "See you later." Ron just stood there, blinking, his facing obviously his worry and dumbfoundedness.  
  
"All right then," Ron said, removing his hand from Hermione's shoulder, "See you later then." Then Hermione walked out. Ron closed the door behind her, leaned up against the door, sighed, and said to himself, "I'm such an idiot." He sighed again, looking up at the ceiling, then went to continue getting dressed.  
  
Hermione got down stairs, and Harry and Viktor were down there talking. She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. She walked over to Harry and Viktor and sat down next to Harry, they were both tied into a conversation about Quiddtich.  
  
"Viktor?" Hermione said, her turned to face her, "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?  
  
"All right." Viktor said, standing up, "Ve can ta'k later Harry."  
  
"No problem with that mate." Harry said, then chuckled to himself, realizing that he had been picking up Ron's lingo. Hermione led Viktor outside and they began to talk, Harry not wanting to bother them, some how already knowing what Hermione wanted to talk about. Within a few minutes, Ron came downstairs in a bit of a hurry.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" He asked kind of alarmed.  
  
"She's outside talking to Viktor." Harry said.  
  
"Oh." Ron said, slumping down into a chair next to Harry  
  
"You know why she's out there?" Harry asked, "And why I tricked you into thinking it was me up there instead of Hermione?"  
  
"No." Ron said bluntly as he slouched, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Isn't it obvious!" Harry said, "Ron, she _likes_ you." Ron looked up at Harry from his lazy position in his chair.  
  
"Really?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, she has an odd way of showing it." Ron muttered hotly.  
  
"So do you." Harry muttered under his breath, "You aren't exactly hinting that you like her either." Ron didn't answer, and just stared at the table, speechless. "Ron, you have to talk to her."  
  
"I know," Ron sighed. "But, what do I say?"  
  
"What's on you mind, and in your heart, I guess...." Harry said, surprised at what he knew, not having to do so before.  
  
"Thanks, mate." Ron said with a smile, sitting up as Hermione and Viktor came back in.  
  
"Good morning Ronald." Viktor said, sitting on the other side of Harry, and Hermione taking the other seat next to Ron, slightly blushing.  
  
"Mornin' Viktor." Ron said.  
  
Later, at about 9, the rest of the Weasleys were wide awake, but Ron, and Harry were walking around, doing some last minute shopping for school supplies, since school was in two weeks.  
  
"We still need to get new robes." Harry said sheepishly, his robes still torn and tattered from the Tri-wizardry Tournament, plus he sort of out grew his robes again, and he needed new Quiddtich robes, his old ones full of moth wholes from being out of use for a year.  
  
"Okay." Ron said, "Besides, I'm thinkin' of joinin' the Quiddtich team this year, and I need robes." Then Ron reached into his pockets, only to pull out cloth. "Uh oh," Ron said, looking up at Harry, "I'm broke mate."  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Harry said, giving a clap on the back, "It's on me."  
  
"Really? You wouldn't mind," Ron said greatfully, "I mean, Quiddtich robes cost quiet a bit. "Don't worry about it, think of it as a VERY LATE birthday present." Harry laughed as they entered the robes shop, running into Viktor and Hermione.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hello Ronald!" Viktor said, waving, "Vant to 'elp Herm-own- ny and I vind robes?"  
  
"Sure." Harry said, Ron nodding, her face suddenly hardening. Harry elbowed Ron slightly in the arm.  
  
"Okay." Ron said.  
  
"Hello, what can I do for you?" Madame Malkin asked as she approached the four of them.  
  
"Hogwarts school robes and Quiddtich robes to be fitted please." Harry said.  
  
"Any dress robes for any of you?" Madame Malkin asked, "We're having a sale this week, with the purchase of any Quiddtich robes, and dress robes are 5 galleons off!"  
  
"Umm, I'm not sure..." Harry said, then looked back at Ron, "Did you get new robes yet?"  
  
"Yeah, Fred and George got my these really snazzy robes from my birthday after school, or so they said, looked to have cost a fortune!" Ron said, then added, "Beats me where they got the money for them though." Harry surpressed a chuckle, remembering EXTACTLY where they got the money from.  
  
"I think I'd like to buy a new dress." Hermione said smiling  
  
"I'm buy new Quiddtich practice robes" Viktor said, eyeing the practice robes to the left.  
  
"Will anything besides the Hogwarts robes need to be fitted?" Madame Malkin asked. Harry looked back, everyone one shaking their heads.  
  
"No, we can look around for everything else." Harry said.  
  
"All right, any of you who need to be fitted into their Hogwarts Robes, follow me." Madame Malkin said, heading to the back of the shot.  
  
"I'll look for my practice robes while you are fitted into your school robes." Viktor said.,  
  
"All right." Hermione was the only one to reply, Harry and Ron already following Madame Malkin.  
  
Within the next hour, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were fitted into their new sets of robes, paid for their robes, and went to meet Viktor at the front of the store, leaning against the wall with his bag in hand.  
  
"I'm going to stay here and find a new dress." Hermione said.  
  
"All right, meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said, but Hermione grabbed Ron's arm.  
  
"Umm Ron, could you stay, please? I need to talk to you, in private." Hermione asked timidly. Ron looked back at her worriedly, and nodded with a small smile. Ron looked back at Harry and Viktor.  
  
"I'll catch up with you later." Ron said.  
  
"Okay, see you both later." Harry said as he and Viktor left. When the left the shop, Harry sighed.  
  
"Ron's lucky." Harry thought out loud.  
  
"Vhy vould Ronald be lucky?" Viktor said, looking over at Harry curiously.  
  
"Because," Harry said, smirking, "He's almost got a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh" Viktor said. Then, they both sight, and continued on.  
  
"Ron, are you mad at me?" Hermione asked. Ron just blinked at her curiously, and replied,  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
"Because," Hermione began, "You've been a bit hot-headed around me since you saw me yesterday, and you've barely said a word to me, I was so happy to see you yesterday, and you just, didn't seem to care." Ron looked sympathetically at Hermione and sighed.  
  
"I was happy to see you yesterday." Ron said, "Really."  
  
"Well, you have a great way of showing it." Hermione said, turning red in the face, from a mix of embarrassment and anger.  
  
"But-" Ron cut himself short, sighed again, and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
"Ron," Hermione said looking nervously at Ron.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron said, seeming to step closer to Hermione, leaning slightly closer.  
  
"Uhhh," Hermione said, "You-you better go catch up with Harry and Viktor." Ron looked dumbfounded at Hermione, and pulled away, even though he didn't want to, smiled, and replied,  
  
"Okay, meet you back there." Ron gave Hermione a pat on the shoulder, and turned around, and began walking away, still looking back at Hermione, then he slowly looked away, heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione sighed, and headed to the gowns to find a new gown, just in case.  
  
  
  
Ron got back to the Leaky Cauldron to find his mom and dad sitting there, their bags there with them by the fire place.  
  
"Ron," Ron's dad said, looking up at him as he entered, "We're leaving early."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's official Ministry business, Ron, you'll understand." Ron's mother said, walking over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder, but he shook her off.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Packing up his things upstairs." Mrs. Weasley said, getting back to the fireplace. Ron ran to his and Harry's room to find Harry, pulling all of his school supplies in his trunk, and the few clothes he had, minus his school robes.  
  
"Harry," Ron said, "Do you know why we're leaving?" Ron walked over to her bed and began picking up his belongs and throwing them into his suitcase.  
  
"I don't know." Harry sighed, closing his trunk, then he sat down on his bed, and looked at the floor, his look kind of dazed. He drifted off into his dream, hearing the girl again,  
  
~ Harry ~ Her voice seemed to hiss in his ear, ~ Please, help me, you're my only hope.... ~  
  
"Harry?" Ron's voice echoed, but Harry couldn't reach him.  
  
~ Harry Potter, please.... ~ They hissed pleadingly.  
  
"Harry, you okay mate?" Ron said. Footsteps were heard on a hollow floor.  
  
~ HARRY! ~ She screamed.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said, shaking Harry violently.  
  
"Huh!" Harry said dumbfounded, then looked up to find a worry faced Ron.  
  
"Are you okay? I called your name like three times and you didn't even blink." Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah-yeah, I'm okay." Harry said, taking off his glasses, looking at them, pretending that nothing happened. He held them up to the light, and cleaned them with his shirt.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked, "I mean, we can go to doctor's if you want?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine really, I'm just tired." Harry said as he stood up, "Come on, we'd better go see if Hermione's back so we can tell her that we're going to be leaving soon."  
  
"Good idea." Ron said sulkily. Harry could tell that now that Hermione and him were on good terms, he didn't want to have to leave so soon, and he didn't really want to leave her with Viktor, even if he was one of his favorite Quiddtich players, her didn't really trust the guy.  
  
When Harry and Ron reach Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, (AN: I think that's what it's called, I _actually_ don't have one of the books at hand at the moment, someone please leave a review and notify me if it's wrong. Thanks!) and entered, finding Hermione at the counter, paying for her gown, which was in a thin white box , sealed with spell-o-tape.  
  
"Thank you, see you next year dear." Madame Malkin said, giving Hermione her change.  
  
"See you!" Hermione said cheerily, then she saw Harry and Ron and smiled, then quickly frowned noting the sad expressions on their faces. She walked over to them and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, and sighed, "We have to leave A.S.A.P., my dad insists we leave, he has to go some where on Ministry business and, we have to go."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked, looking sad.  
  
"I already said why, my dad has to go to work." Ron said, looking down at the floor. Then Hermione brightened up as she gasped.  
  
"I have an idea! Why don't you see if I can come with you guys and spend the rest of the summer, since I'd only be going home when Viktor goes back to Bulgaria?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hey! That sounds like a good idea!" Harry said.  
  
"Come on!" Ron said, and they all hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"The Burrow." Ginny said after throwing the Floo Powder in the fire place, the flames turned green, and Ginny walked in the fire place and disappeared. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had agreed to let Hermione come home with them, and they would send an owl to notify Mr. and Mrs. Granger that Hermione would be staying with them through the remainder of the summer.  
  
"You're turn Harry." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry gulped, floo powder wasn't his favorite way of travel, especially because the first time he used the floo powder, we ended up in Knockturn Alley, a place were most things based around the dark arts were bought and sold, in which he was nearly praised by Fred and George, who both wanted to know what is was like in Knockturn Alley, but their mother wouldn't allow them to even step within the Alley's shadows. Harry took a deep breath, threw his floo powder, walking into the flames, tickling him as he stood there, and then he said, clearly, making sure to pronounce each word with out failing,  
  
"The Burrow." Then, Harry was hurdling away from the Leaky Cauldron Fire place, the wind flying back in his face, unlike flying, the wind was whiplashed back into his face so he could barely breath. He hit his elbow and yelled out, then tucked in his elbows tightly against himself, making sure he didn't do that again. Then, he came hurdling out of the fire place, rolling head over heels on the floor, landing flat on his back.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" Ginny said, bent over him, looking down at him.  
  
"I hate floo powder." Harry coughed, sitting up, then jumped up before Ron came hurdling out after him.  
  
"I agree!" Ron said, jumping up, whipping the soot off his cloths, then he dove out of the way as one of the twins came tumbling through, the other one coming behind, crashing into the other one, cause Ginny, Harry, and Ron to tumble into the mess as Hermione came tumbling behind, crashing into everyone else.  
  
"Let go of my hair!"  
  
"ey! Get off my head!"  
  
"Everyone, Calm down! Or else we'll be here forever."  
  
"OW! MY EYE!"  
  
"Kids! Kids!" Mr. Weasley said as he landed in the fireplace, running toward the group of tangled kids. Mrs. Weasley came in, and gasped when she saw the group on the floor.  
  
"What happened here!" She said.  
  
"It appears that when the kids came in, the tumbled through and crashed into each other." Mr. Weasley gave a troubled sigh.  
  
"I can't breath!" Ron's muffled cry came from the bottom.  
  
"Okay, let' do this one at a time." Mr. Weasley said, "Ginny, since your on top, you get up first." Carefully, and slowly, Ginny pulled herself from the mess.  
  
"Now, George." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"I'm on bottom with Ron!" One of the twins yelled.  
  
"All right then, Fred." Mr. Weasley said in a troubled sigh.  
  
"Gotcha! I'm am George!" George yelled after getting out of the pill, receiving a chuckle from Ginny, and a glare from his mother and father.  
  
"Okay, Hermione." Hermione jumped up with ease, then Harry, Fred, and Ron, who was gasping for air, then the luggage came sliding in, causing everyone to dive away, but Mr. Weasley, unfortunately, was hit and knocked over by Harry's trunk.  
  
"Ummm..." Harry said, his face a deep shade of red, "Sorry Mr. Weasley."  
  
"It's all right Harry! Don't worry about!" Mr. Weasley said with laugh, then was hit by Hedwig's empty cage, which was followed by the owl, which was sent hurdling after, who hit the wall. "Hedwig!" Harry yelled running over to his owl unconscious snowy owl, which was stuck to the wall. Harry pulled Hedwig off the wall, and took her and set her on the couch.  
  
"I though I let her out of her cage." Mr. Weasley said grinning sheepishly, picking up the cage after picking himself up off the floor. Fred and George were on the floor laughing, but then were both hit upside the head by their mother, with the most recent copy of "Witch Weekly" 


	5. Twilight and Kisses

Ron sat outside, his things were pack in his room, he had all of his things ready for school next week, and he still hadn't talk to Hermione yet, which he was about ready to kick himself for. He sighed to himself, sitting in the afternoon twilight as the was nearly sun set. He was about to stand up and leave when he heard someone behind him.  
  
"Ron?" He looked back over his shoulder, Hermione stood there, looking timid, and possible blushing, but Ron couldn't tell because to the poor light, "C-can I join you?" Ron smiled, and answered,  
  
"Sure, go ahead, take a seat!" Ron watched Hermione as she slowly walked toward him. She sat down about a foot away from him, seeming uneasy and uncomfortable. They sat in silence, watching the sun set.  
  
"It's beautiful, huh?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, then blurted out, without realizing what he was saying until after it was said, "But not as beautiful as you." Hermione gasped as she looked at Ron, she could tell he was blushing. Hermione was speechless, she wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Wh-what did you say?" Hermione finally stuttered.  
  
"I-I'm not sure....." Ron said, looking away, staring at the ground. Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and stared at her in away, she seemed to be glowing in the twilight, which made him even more nervous. Hermione removed her hand from Ron's shoulder. She came closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Ron looked at Hermione in disbelief, then smiled, pulling her closer, leaning his head on her's.  
  
"I love you." Hermione muttered dreamily. Ron gasped, and lifted his head, Hermione doing the same. Their eyes locked as the sun disappeared completely over the horizon, leaving a tint of pink and orange where the sun had disappeared. Ron faced Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Hermione closed her eyes, knowing she had delayed the inevitable long enough. Ron closed his eyes, just before his lips pressed against Hermione's, kissing her. Her felt Hermione smile against his lips, making him smile, just the though of her happy was enough to make him happy.  
  
Harry watched Ron and Hermione from the distance, hiding in the trees. He smiled, ~ Finally, it took long enough! ~ Harry though, then he frowned, sighing. Now that Ron and Hermione were near going out, he would be spending more time with Hermione. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see them finally together, it was just the fact that how he would be lonely, maybe not like before when he live with the Dursleys, but he made him wonder if he would ever find that special someone, out there. Suddenly, Harry was through out of his train of thought by a jolt of energy, as is if he had thunder strike him all of a suddenly then, it just stopped dead, as if nothing happened. He turned around and suddenly began to run.  
  
~Harry......please....help me.........~  
  
It was her voice, she was calling him, calling for his help. As he ran faster, he tripped on tree root, falling on his stomach. He jumped up, and began running again, suddenly, everything stopped, and so did Harry when he saw what was up ahead, a figure was limping toward him from a far. He looked closely, and gasped, then began running, it was her, the girl, she was there, limping toward him, her hand on her limp arm beside her.  
  
"Help me, please.............Harry Potter, please" her voice echoed. Harry reached her, and she collapsed into his arms, unconscious. Harry laid her on the ground, she was barely breathing. He put an ear to her chest, listening for her heart, it was beating, but weakly. Harry looked at her face, if showed that she was in pain and scared, blood smeared on it.  
  
"Potter.....Potter.....Run boy, the girl is mine." A voice hissed behind Harry, he looked over his shoulder, and there, stood a cloaked figure. Harry jumped up and took out his wand, standing over the girl, protecting her. "Leave her be, she is mine.....she is mine.....MINE!" The cloaked figure charged at him as if he was floating, his own wand in his hand. Harry pointed his wand at the figure and yelled,  
  
"Expemplliarus!" Their wand shot out of their hand, but they still charged at him and the girl. Then, Harry yelled a curse he never thought he'd say,  
  
"Cuccio!" The figure stopped in thin air, trembled, then he slowly started to approach Harry again.  
  
"She is mine, stay away from her.....boy........." The figure said, then they started to speed up again, and reached out for Harry, he dove to the ground, over the girl, protecting her. Then, the figure went through them and went up, disappearing. Harry sat up, and looked down at the girl, lifting up her head, looking at her sadly. She moaned softly, and barely opened her eyes.  
  
"Thank you....." The girl said, she started to shiver. She clung to Harry, shivering, she looked up at Harry, smiled and then passed out. Harry shook her lightly, but she was out cold. Then, she began to slowly fade, her voice echoing, "Please....Harry Potter....help me........" Then, she was gone.  
  
"Harry!" Harry opened his eyes, he was on the ground, where he had tripped. He got up on his knees, and held his head in his hands. Ron and Hermione ran up from behind Harry and knelt next to him.  
  
"Harry, are you all right, what happened?" Hermione said. Harry looked at Hermione and shook his head.  
  
"I'm not sure, I was running, and then I tripped, and I could have sworn I had gotten up......" Harry said, his vision still fresh in his mind.  
  
"How could you have gotten up until now?" Ron asked, "We were heading back to the burrow and found you here unconscious." Harry put a hand to his head, closing his eyes.  
  
"She was here..." He whispered.  
  
"Who was here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That girl, the one I keep having nightmares about." Harry opened his eyes to his friends looking at him, the worry clear on their faces.  
  
"Harry, why didn't you say anything before?" Ron asked, "Like at the Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"I was going to, but I waited." Harry said as he stood up, and as he did, he felt everything drain out of him, and he collapsed, Ron catching him, breaking his fall.  
  
"Come on mate, let's get you back to the Burrow." Ron said.  
  
"Which one of you is Harry Potter?" The three of them looked up to find a girl with curly strawberry blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione asked kind of defensively. The girl smiled and looked at Harry, obviously seeing his scar.  
  
"I'd just like to talk to my cousin." She said.  
  
"What?" Harry said, "I have no family left."  
  
"Yes you do," The girl said, "Me, and the Dursleys, which is unfortunately true."  
  
"Who are you?" Harry said, pulling away from Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Potter," The girl said, "Kyra Potter, I'm your father's niece, making me, your cousin."  
  
"Do you have any family?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Kyra said, pointing to Harry, "Just you." Harry looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"Ummm, maybe the fact that you're the famous Harry Potter, who's parents were Lily and _James_ Potter. And James Potter was my mother's brother." Kyra said, as if it were fact, which Harry knew most of it was, minus Kyra's mother.  
  
"Why didn't you do anything about it before-I mean-" Harry hesitated, "Where have you been all this time."  
  
"In America, in a secret city, where I've been hiding out, until the time was right." Kyra said, "And when I heard that Voldemort has returned, you'd need someone to back you up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You need your family, Harry." Kyra said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, which, some how, assured Harry he could trust her, and what she was saying. Harry grinned, and replied,  
  
"Well, I can't wait for Uncle Vernon's reaction to this." Ron snorted, holding back a laugh, know how mean Harry's uncle was, and how much he and his family hated them, and now, if he found out there were TWO Potters, he wouldn't be too happy.  
  
"I've heard of that old lump of an uncle, with family like him, how needs enemies?" Kyra said, removing her hand from Harry's shoulder.  
  
"So, Kyra, is it?" Harry said.  
  
"Please, call me Ky." Kyra said.  
  
"Okay Ky," Harry said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Umm, can I talk to Harry, in private?" Kyra asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Umm, okay." Ron said, then he took Hermione's hand, and they left. Harry smiled as he watched them, being brought back to his senses when he heard,  
  
"Harry." Harry turned to Kyra, seeing a serious look on her face. "You've heard her too, haven't you?" Harry looked at her oddly, knowing what she was talking about.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, taking a step back.  
  
"The girl, in the tower." Kyra said, coming closer to Harry, "You have to help her, she won't be able to hold out much longer! You know what I'm talking about! She needs your help! You're the only one who can save her!"  
  
"Why can't you? I don't even know where she is, I don't even know WHO she is!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"You'll know that soon enough, but right now, you best get back to your friends, you have an unexpected visitor." Kyra said, "Seya cuz!" Then Kyra winked, and then closed her eyes, and disappeared with a pop. Harry stared at the spot were Kyra once stood. "Did she just apparate?" Harry thought out loud, Then there was a series of screams, followed by Ron and Hermione shouting.  
  
"Mom! It's okay!"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley calm down! He's not going to hurt anybody!"  
  
"I'm not going to let that, that MURDERER anywhere near Harry!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "ARTHUR!"  
  
"Molly! Calm down!" Mr. Weasley's voice was heard.  
  
"Sirus!" Harry yelled, running back toward the burrow as fast as possible.  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry for not posting for so long, I've been buried in essays and school projects, plus the fact that we've had a family crisis for the past months, so I'll be back with another chapter as soon as I possibly can, hopefully, I'll have it up within a month this time, I think I posted the last chapter in late September ^_^;;; We'll until next time!  
  
Please Rvw! 0=) The more rvws, the quicker the update! (I hope) ^___________________^ 


	6. Lily Potter and Rubber Cement

A.N.-Hey Look! I updated within a month's time! Yay! Okay, this chap, is in two parts, part 2 is NEARLY done, it just needs the last part! Let me just say this! In this chapter, Twins + rubber cement + dinner = trouble and de-gnoming! Enjoy!  
  
BTW, I want at least 2 review before I add part 2, and 3 more before I add Ch. 5, and guess what, that's nearly done too! (I guess, Sneaky Peaky hint- An old friend and old gift comes back for a guest appearance in Ch. 5!) Oh Happy days are here! Well? What are you doing! Getta readin'!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Upon reaching the burrow, Harry found Sirus standing there, Hermione and Ron standing in front of him defensively.  
  
"Mum! Calm down!" Ron said above his mother's screams.  
  
"No! I'm calling the Ministry!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
  
"Molly! I AM apart of the Ministry! Let me handle this!" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley! Stop! Don't hurt him!" Harry yelled. Mrs. Weasley looked over at Harry in sheer horror.  
  
"HARRY! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the top of her lungs, making almost everyone , but Mr. Weasley, wince.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, calm down! Sirus wouldn't do anything to harm me." Harry said walking over to Sirus.  
  
"Harry! Get away from him!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, charging at Sirus.  
  
"Duck!" Harry yelled as Mrs. Weasley dove at Sirus, Hermione and Ron diving out of the way. But Sirus seemed out of it, not reacting quick enough. Harry shoved Sirus aside, just as Mrs. Weasley was about to tackle Sirus. She hit the ground, moaning as she did so. "Mrs. Weasley! Stop! He's the only real family I have left!" Harry blurted out without thinking, before Mrs. Weasley could get up from the ground. Harry and Sirus stood up, but Sirus just stood there, seeming distant.  
  
"Mum! Stop!" Ron yelled again, helping Hermione up. Mrs. Weasley got up, glaring at Sirus, who was staring at the ground, still out of it.  
  
"Sirus? You okay?" Harry asked. He still didn't answer, "Sirus?" Harry said a little louder. Sirus shook his head, then looked at Harry and smiled weakly.  
  
"Sorry Harry, dazing out a bit there." Sirus said, the looked over to Mrs. Weasley, "I'm sorry to intrude, but if you don't mind, would it be all right if I talk to Harry for just a moment?" Sirus asked.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, Sirus wouldn't harm a hair on Harry. We know he wouldn't, if you don't believe me, ask Professor Lupin." Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley sighed, then smiled politely.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Black," Mrs. Weasley gulped, "If you wish, after you finish talking to Harry, you may stay for a while if you wish." Sirus smiled back and replied,  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, is it? I think I might take you up on that offer, when the children return to school, I'll be able to watch over them and make sure nothing happens to Harry, or your son, I promise." Sirus said, "And please, call me Sirus."  
  
"All right, Sirus, ummm, lets go." Mrs. Weasley said, leading everyone back into the burrow.  
  
"Harry? I have a question," Sirus said, Harry nodded, "Have you- have you had any, nightmares lately?" Harry looked at his godfather oddly.  
  
"Y-yes, how did you-"  
  
"I've been having them too.but why?" Sirus asked, thinking Harry would know the answer. Harry shook his head, looking sadly at Sirus.  
  
"I-don't know, I just started having them about a month ago." Harry said, leaning against the closest tree.  
  
"Harry? You aren't going to try and help her." Sirus said more as a command than a question. Harry sighed,  
  
"If I could find a way to her before school, I'd go help her, but I can't, and when I go back to Hogwarts, it will be worse.because everyone else will hear me screaming when I wake up, not just Ron, but Neville, Seamus, and everyone else in the same dorm as me." Harry said, putting a hand to his scar, closing his eyes.  
  
~ Harry..Harry...you can do it... you can save her.and Hogwarts.~ Harry opened his eyes, seeing Sirus looking around, looking as if he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"That couldn't have been. it's impossible!" Sirus said.  
  
"What? What's impossible?" Harry asked, standing up straight looking around curiously.  
  
"Harry.that was your mother's voice.." Sirus said, looking around.  
  
"~ No, Sirus, it is very possible that you heard me. ~" A voice echoed. Then, a transparent figure with wings and a halo appeared, the figure barely visible because of the darkness, but Harry knew who it was.  
  
"Mum!" Harry nearly yelled, his eyes wide.  
  
"Harry, Sirus, I don't have much time, I'm not even suppose to be here. You must help her! She is the last of her family that is still with Hogwarts." Said the ghost of Lily Potter, "You must help her, her power cannot protect her much longer. You are her last hope, your father and I will help you anyway possible, though we can't do much, we can do enough." Lily came close to Harry until she was in front of him. "Take care, Harry, and remember, even after death your father and I love you very much, and we are very proud of you." Lily kisser her son on the forehead, Harry nodded.  
  
"Good bye, mum." Harry said quietly. Lily smiled at her son, then looked to Sirus, and grinned slightly.  
  
"You'd best be take care of Harry, or else you're have a ghost worse than a banshee after you." Lily said jokingly.  
  
"What? Who?" Sirus asked getting a little worried as well as nervous.  
  
"James." Lily laughed, "Take care, both of you." Then with that, the ghostly figure of Lily Potter disappeared. Harry took off his glasses and whipped his eyes, he could barely believe it, he had seen his mum once again, after she had died well over a decade ago, and she still came back to sort of check up on him. Sirus grinned, and shook his head, saying,  
  
"Even in heaven, your father is over protective." Harry laughed, putting his glasses back on, and with Sirus close behind, Harry went back inside the burrow.  
  
During dinner, it was mostly quiet, minus Percy going on about his day at the ministry.  
  
".And can you believe it! There have been raids and mobs all around, nearly too much for anyone to handle." It went on, until something was heard upstairs. Everyone looked up at the same time, staring at the ceiling, minus Fred and George, who decided to put a new creation into Percy's hamburger, supper rubber cement ketchup, Ron and Harry catching a glimpse of the crime in the making.  
  
"Must be Hedwig or Pig." Harry said, picking his hamburger, about to take a bite as he watched Percy take a bite of his hamburger, along with Ron, Fred, and George, and watched him as he chewed it and slowly swallowed, as if the burger had suddenly lost it's taste.  
  
"Well, as I was sa-rng---" Percy was cut off as he jaw had become glued shut, Fred and George looking innocent, eating the hamburgers as Ron and Harry nearly fell out of their chairs laughing. Percy couldn't even open his mouth, his jaw and mouth glued tightly closed. He sprang from his chair, frantic.  
  
"Well mum! That certainly was a absolutely splendid dinner!" George said, keeping a straight face along with his twin as they politely dabbed the corners of their mouths, as if nothing was going on, like Percy wasn't jumping up and down, with Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Sirus trying to come to his aid, but wouldn't let anyone of them near him.  
  
"FREDRICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" Their mother blasted as the were about to head upstairs.  
  
"Yes dearest mother of ours which well love so much?" The twins chorused innocently, looking just as innocent as their voices portrayed them to be.  
  
"CURE YOUR BROTHER, NOW!!!! BEFORE YOU'RE DEGNOMING THE GARDEN FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER AND COME BACK ON THE WEEKENDS TO DO IT AGAIN!!!" Mrs. Weasley shouted in complete and utter rage.  
  
"It's quiet simple really." Fred said, whipping out his wand. Percy's eyes widened in terror, he wasn't going to let his brother do anymore damage. "Now, hold still, unless you want your mouth shut until Christmas." Fred said, approaching his older brother. ~ That's a risk I'm willing to take! ~ Percy though. Fred point his wand to his brothers mouth, then, pointed it quickly to the mustard on the table, making it squirt a smiling on Percy's lips. "Rub that on you mouth, and PRESTO! You mouth and jaw will be separated once again! Now, happy Christmas to all, and to all a good Easter!" Fred said as he and his twin bowed, and the both of them began heading upstairs once again.  
  
"And where do you think you two are going?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"To bed, as a part of our crime against our poor, perfect, Percy, we must be punished, and sent to our room, under house arrest until further notice." George said dramatically.  
  
"Oh no, that would be TOO easy I'm afraid. Out now and de-gnome that garden!" Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to the kitchen door.  
  
"But, we cannot leave the house, for it is against our rules under house arrest-"  
  
"NOW!!!" With that, the twins jumped, then flew faster than any broomstick could carry them out the door to the garden, and Harry and Ron had finally made it to the floor, still laughing, receiving an glare from Hermione.  
  
"Now, off to bed, all of you, you all best be getting use to getting to bed early, school starts in less than a week!" Mrs. Weasley said, Harry and Ron, standing up, still chuckling, the two of them took care of their dishes, and ran upstairs to bed.  
  
Harry was finally in his pajamas and ready for bed. He sighed, and went over to the spare bed he was sleeping in that was in Ron's bed room.  
  
"Night Harry." Ron said, out when he hit the pillow. Harry laughed at his exhausted friend.  
  
"Night Ron." Harry set his glasses on the night stand, then climbed in to bed. Harry closed his eyes, falling right to sleep, expecting the worst.  
  
Okay, just to let you know, I forgot to add this last time, Kyra is NOT my creation, she is based after one someone else! Thanx to the REAL Kyra Potter, I was able to come up with some interesting ideas for the fic! ^_^ Thanx bunch Ky! But, she's not the only chara. that I need, I still NEED ppl to send in Charas.! Kyra was the first, and hopefully, not the last. If I get ppl to send me in Charas. Then the fic can go along much quicker! Now! Since I rewrote the beginning, I'm also going to need some Hogwarts Students, and if no one E-mails me, yes, it must be through e-mail, by the time Chapter f or 6 are up, the my friend, who herself has a main chara. in the later chapters, will be grabbing a phone book, and sitting at the computer for about an hour, creating profiles on all the Hogwarts students! Here's the info I need:  
  
Name:  
  
School year/Age: (First years would be a BIG help!)  
  
School House:  
  
What Broom U own:  
  
If U have one, what Quiddtich positions U play:  
  
If U have pet, what is it:  
  
Anything else I need to know: (Family, blah blah blah ..U get the idea...)  
  
I would like at least one person from each house, and the most ppl I want for Hogwarts, as for ppl who will be in America... (Yes, that gives away A LOT for those who haven't read the original version.)  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Parentage:  
  
Orphan or not:  
  
Good or Bad:  
  
If Bad, A part of Gunner's Gang, : or a part of the Death Eaters  
  
Color out of Black, pink/opal, white, light blue, and gold:  
  
What Quiddtich Position would you play:  
  
Anything else I need to know: (Same as before)  
  
Please, help me out! =^) 


	7. Author's Note 1 VERY IMPOTANT!

Sorry I haven't written anything in a WHILE, I sorta lost the disk with the story on it, but luck 4 me...I have a copy of what I have done printed off! (OH HAPPY DAY!!!!!) So, I'm gonna try and type that up! ( It might take a while, because I'm deciding whether I should make it a song fic or not... If You're wondering, I was thinking of making it Madonna's "Frozen" Here's the lyrics:  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
  
You're broken  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
Chorus:  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
Now there's no point in placing the blame  
  
And you should know I suffer the same  
  
If I lose you  
  
My heart will be broken  
  
Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
(chorus)  
  
(verse)  
  
(chorus, repeat)  
  
If I could melt your heart  
  
Leave a rvw. for this chap. and let me know if U agree with me on the Song- Fic thing. If I get at least 5 rvws., (Whether that agree or not) Then I'll go with the votes, but if not, I'll work the Chap. Into a song-fic.  
  
To help U decide, this chap is gonna be about Harry having another nightmare, waking up both Ron and Hermione and they offer to help, but he declines and goes for a walk. What happens is...WHAT AM I DOING! I was about to give a way almost the WHOLE chapter! Wow! Close call! ^______^;;;; So, rvw this chap. And let me know! Thanx!  
  
~ (: Sylvia Cater ( ~ 


	8. Authors Note2 VERY IMPORTANT!

I'm BAAAAAACK! *Watches as a crowd begins running away in terror, screaming bloody murder.* O_O? -_-;;; Yep.. I was missed..ANYWAYS! Since nearly NOBODY, but the ever faithful Kyra (LOL), replied to my PLEA for help.No! Not psychiatric help! I already tried that ( And the Psycho doctor wanted to join me and the Psycho Hospital kicked he out after I got everybody doing the Hokey-Pokey during Bingo night .;;;; Yeah..okay! Well.I'm not gonna make it a Song-fic, since I got stuck writing it...Yeah, so, yeah. *Grins*  
  
HAPPY DAYS! I got a new CHARATER!!! ( ( (  
  
Name: Catherine AKA Cat Lightningwolf  
  
School year/Age: 6th year 15 years old  
  
School House: Rralvenclaw or Gryffindor  
  
What Broom U own: Firebolt  
  
If U have one, what Quiddtich positions U play: beater  
  
If U have pet, what is it: panther  
  
Anything else I need to know: Background:  
  
Cat's-raise to be a vampire by her mother and trained to fight like a witch by her father. Cat is a skilled swordswoman and always carries two small dagers with her for safety of the unknown. Her natural powers of being a vampire are her deny of old age, the ability to float in midair, and her huge amount of strenght. Her parents were murdered right infront of her and her twin Veto's eyes at the age of 5. Her brother Veto was seperated after that and was never seen again. Cat can still feel the life in him in her heart and mind and can sometime see what her brother sees for a few seconds.  
  
Get a hold of her a THANK HER! Cuz I was about to so "To hell with all of you!" and grab a phone book, and that.wouldn't have ended well .;;; For Skye and me that is *Grins evilly*  
  
Well, I'm gonna put up CH. 5 soon, as soon as I re-write it ;_;, Lord, have mercy. I WAS ALMOST DONE WITH IT AND I LOST IT!!! WAHHHHHHH! 


End file.
